harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
NanoTrasen Rules and Regulations
Bits and pieces from those arcane tombs of 'NanoTrasen Rules and Regulations Vol. I-XXI' AI's and Cyborgs * NanoTrasen Security Protocol #99719; AI Upload Access Procedure In Code Blue or higher situations no Head of Staff is to enter the AI Upload or AI Core unless accompanied by at least one other Head of Staff, or at least one Security Officer if no other Heads of Staff are available. The AI Upload and AI Core are explicitly off-limits to all other personnel. In all other situations, two Heads of Staff are recommended, but not necessary. * Regulation 657: Cyborgification upon Deceased Crew Members. All Crew members aboard registered NanoTrasen ships and stations are permitted to agree to a Cyborgification Procedure upon their person should they become deceased on board the NanoTrasen Ship or Station. The registered Roboticist (or a crew member trained in advanced lobotomisation, should no Roboticist be available) aboard the station is to record the signatures of any crew members who wish to undertake the Cyborgification procedure instead of the typical NanoTrasen Cloning or Funeral procedures upon death. The registered Captain (or highest authority on the matter) has the right to refuse the Cyborgification, should there be any health, security related reasons which as such would cause danger to the ship or station or if the procedure would cause the ship or station's functionality to be undermined. Should the Captain (or highest authority on the matter) require it; a deceased crew member can be Cyborgified without the signature of the deceased crew member. The Cyborgification Procedure is to be undertaken as set by NanoTrasen Regulation 658. * Regulation 1034: Cyborgification upon Living Crew Members. As of 23/1/2547 all Crew members aboard registered NanoTrasen ships and stations are permitted to agree to a Live Cyborgification Procedure upon their person. The registered Roboticist (or a crew member trained in advanced lobotomisation, should no Roboticist be available) aboard the station is to provide the necessary paperwork which is to be signed by both the recipient of the Cyborgification and the Captain (or highest authority on the matter) and stamped by the crew member performing the procedure. The registered Captain (or highest authority on the matter) has the right to refuse the Cyborgification, should there be any health, security related reasons which as such would cause danger to the ship or station or if the procedure would cause the ship or station's functionality to be undermined. The Cyborgification Procedure is to be undertaken as set by NanoTrasen Regulation 658. * Regulation 658: Cyborgification/Artificial Intelligence Assimilation Procedure. The Cyborgification/AIA Procedure upon crew members is to be performed by the registered Roboticist (or a crew member trained in advanced lobotomisation, should no Roboticist be available) upon the ship or station. The subject is to be placed upon the surgical table and have all head and face peripherals removed. The subject's cranium is then to be cut open through an initial incision by scalpel, and then complete removal through use of a circular saw. The subject's brain is then to be severed from the spinal cord through an initial incision by scalpel, and then complete removal through use of a circular saw. Crew performing the procedure are encouraged to wear gloves during the procedure and whilst handling the subject's brain. Once removed, the subject's brain is to be immediately attached to an available Cyborg Suit/AI Construct's synaptic receptors so that the subject can return to duty/be installed. Should the subject be alive before and during the procedure, the crew member performing the procedure is expected to provide and apply necessary sedatives, to avoid any unwanted pain or trauma. * Regulation 1176: Artificial Intelligence Assimilation upon Living and Deceased Crew Members. All Crew members aboard registered NanoTrasen ships and stations are permitted to agree to an Artificial Intelligence Assimilation (AIA) Procedure upon their person, either whilst they are living, or should they pass on. The registered Roboticist (or a crew member trained in advanced lobotomisation, should no Roboticist be available) aboard the station is to provide the necessary paperwork which is to be signed by both the recipient of the AIA and the Captain (or highest authority on the matter) and stamped by the crew member performing the procedure. The registered Captain (or highest authority on the matter) has the right to refuse the AIA, should there be any health, security related reasons which as such would cause danger to the ship or station or if the procedure would cause the ship or station's functionality to be undermined. The AIA Procedure is to be undertaken as set by NanoTrasen Regulation 658. Category:Fluff